


The Force Unites

by cnormich



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnormich/pseuds/cnormich
Summary: The bond strengthens while Kylo and Rey's resolves weaken.Takes place after the events of the Last Jedi.





	The Force Unites

 

Rey awakened with a start, bringing a hand upward to massage her drooping eyelids open and smooth down the loose strands of chestnut waves that had sprawled out across her pillow as she slept. She stretched, propping herself up with her elbows before sighing and relaxing her shoulders against the headboard.

_Ben._

His silhouette appeared powerful, frighteningly so, against the light of an expansive window to the galaxy, although this time not frightening enough for Rey to reach for her blaster. He had not yet noticed her, and for a moment she only watched, taking in his broad shoulders, black mane, and the way his legs were positioned just slightly farther apart than natural. As if for balance. Even with his back to her she could see the tension in his muscular frame, amplified by the incessant squeezing of his fists as they hung by his side.

_Ben._ Her mind spoke again, and still she went unnoticed.

The sight of the window puzzled her, as there were no such windows on the Resistance ship she’d fallen asleep on, and as she considered this she was also struck with the realization that her rough, beige bed sheets had been replaced with smooth silk as black as the night sky.

_The bond. It’s getting stronger. But why? Snoke is dead._

Her cheeks flamed at the memory of the two of them, back to back, drawing on each other’s power to fight off the Praetorian guards. When she’d reached behind her, for balance, and connected with the rippling muscles in his upper thigh - even with the barrier of his coarse, black pant it felt more intimate than the touch of his bare hand across the firelight.

Rey shivered and flushed. What would General Organa think of her if she could hear her mind? Or Finn? She’d rejected Ben’s offer and felt his rage on the battlefield, remaining focused in the light, but was it enough if she continued to have such rebellious thoughts?

Despite her shame, the hum of the Force drew Rey to Ben like a magnet. She thought of the light, of her friends, of the General, and still her lithe body rose from the bed and drifted towards him. As she approached him, she centered herself in his thoughts, summoning her strength to investigate what had him in such a trance.

The sound of his rage enveloped her, the Force no longer a soothing purr but rather blaring and screaming, so loud that she stumbled backward and relinquished her hold on him.

_Ben!_

She closed the distance between them, approached his right side and reached up, resting her small hand on his upper arm. He stiffened and swiveled his neck to look at her, eyes wild. Rey pulled her hand away, startled by his agitation and frantic energy.

“Ben.” Rey spoke aloud this time.

He took a step away as his amber eyes followed her hand. “How long have you been here?” The timbre of his voice was low and unchanging.

“I called to you, you didn’t hear me.”

“I was distracted,” He snapped.

“I know.”

She breathed in and Ben’s features softened. A reflection from the window splashed across his jawbone and stars peppered his cheek where his freckles usually lay. Rey knew better - truly - but all she could think was how beautiful, how haunting, he appeared in the cold glow.

Ben turned away from her, facing the window once more. “You wouldn’t join me. Did you forget?” He huffed. “I don’t have time for your games.”

“Ben, I - “

“My name is _Kylo Ren.”_ Any gentleness in his features was swept away as his anger swelled again.

“ _Ben,”_ she spat, and closed the distance between them once more. “There is another way.” She had to tilt her chin high to look above his sable robes and upon his sharp features.

He turned his neck then, just as suddenly as before, but this time grabbed her arm and pulled her even closer, his breath hot on her face. His eyes searched hers and the silence was agony. “I killed Snoke. I had my reasons and one of them was you. You were there, weren’t you?” His grip tightened. “I felt your hand on my leg, more solid than even the feel of my hand on your arm now.”

“I was - “ She choked, his grasp and the thrum of the Force overwhelming her.

“You were there.” Ben hissed. “I killed the Supreme Leader for you and still you leave me to the darkness, alone.”

His scrutiny fell to her parted lips and her heart pounded in her ears. Rey closed her eyes and breathed deeply as the Force rippled through her.

_I feel it too._

The thought was so gentle as it reached her, Rey didn’t know if she’d imagined it. Her eyes shot open and met his intense stare. Her breath hitched. “You’re still not alone, Ben.” She grabbed his other arm and angled him towards her.

His eyes pierced hers as his grip eased. _Neither are you._

Then, he vanished, and she returned to her bed with it’s scratchy sheets, staring at the empty wall where the window once was, shivering in the darkness and missing his warm breath on her skin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic ever. Give me your thoughts! Will update when I have more. Doesn't have a clear direction yet, sorry!


End file.
